kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Velvet
| associated = SMTOWN | website = Website }} Red Velvet (레드벨벳) is a five-member girl group under SM Entertainment. They debuted on August 4, 2014 with the single "Happiness". The group originally consisted of four members, Irene, Seulgi, Wendy, and Joy, before adding a fifth member, Yeri, in March 2015. The group's name represents its concept, defined by two different images, "Red" and "Velvet". "Red" signifies their vivid and bold image, whereas "Velvet" reflects their classy and toned-down side. Songs like "Happiness", "Ice Cream Cake", and "Dumb Dumb" falling into the "Red" concept, in contrast to "Be Natural", "Automatic", and "One of These Nights" which falls into the "Velvet" concept, with "Russian Roulette" and "Rookie" falling in both "Red" and "Velvet" concepts. History Pre-Debut Before their debut, Irene, Seulgi, Wendy, and Yeri were previously part SM Rookies, SM Entertainment's pre-debut team of trainees under SR14G (SM Rookies 2014 Girls). The members appeared in multiple music videos and posted their own content using SM Rookies. Seulgi was first to be recruited in 2007 through SM Saturday Open Audition and made a cameo in Henry's "Fantastic". Irene became a trainee of SM Entertainment back in 2009, and made a cameo in Henry's "1-4-3 (I Love You)". Wendy was recruited in 2012 during SM Global Audition in Canada, and released an OST of drama Mimi. ''Joy was recruited through SM Global Audition in Seoul in 2012. Finally Yeri is casted from SM Global Audition in US in 2011. 2014: Debut with "Happiness" and "Be Natural" "]] In July 28, Irene, Seulgi, and Wendy were rumored to debut as a group, thus graduating from SM Rookies, which was confirmed by SM Entertainment, with Joy being added to the group also. Red Velvet debut would be the company's first girl group in five years, after F(x). After multiple teasers, on August 1, the music video for "Happiness" was released, with member Yeri making a cameo, but due to the controversial imagery concerning the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the events of 9/11, the music video was taken down, on the same day, they made their official debut stage on ''Music Bank. On August 4, the music video was replaced without the concerning images, and the digital single was released. The song was a commercial success, placing high on national and international charts. "]] On October 9, the group released the music video to, "Be Natural", which is a remake of their labelmate, S.E.S., song, of the same title. The song featured labelmate NCT U member Taeyong (who was under SR14B, or SM Rookies 2014 Boys), and original choreography seen in a pre-debut teaser of Irene and Seulgi, which they performed as part of S.M. Rookies. On the same day, they began promotions for the song with their first appearance on the music program M Countdown. ''On October 14, they released the digital single for the song. 2015: Addition of Yeri, "Automatic", [[Ice Cream Cake|''Ice Cream Cake]], ''The Red'', ''and "Wish Tree" On March 10, it was announced that Red Velvet will make a comeback as a five-member group, with SM releasing an introduction video to their official Youtube channel to welcome the newest member of the group, Yeri. On the same day, they announced that their first mini-album is named ''Ice Cream Cake, ''with the title song of the same name. On March 13, the music video teaser was released for "Ice Cream Cake", with the next day releasing the music video for "Automatic". On March 15, Red Velvet released the album, with the accompanying music video for the title song, "Ice Cream Cake". The song was a critical success, topping multiple charts and managed to grab their first music show win on March 27, on ''Music Bank, following with other wins as well. "|195x195px]] On March 22, the group had their first overseas performance of "Ice Cream Cake" and their first as a 5-member group in an SMTOWN concert held in Taiwan. On August 2, the group had their first promotions in the United States at KCON LA at the Staples Center in downtown Los Angeles. The group participated in a fan engagement session at the Los Angeles Convention Center and performed songs, "Ice Cream Cake", "Somethin' Kinda Crazy", and "Happiness" during the concert. ]] On September 3, Red Velvet started posting series of mysterious red blocks on their official Instagram feed, after posting throughout the day, it was revealed to be a massive grid of the track list of their upcoming album ''The Red, ''announcing their comeback. ''The Red will focus on their vivid and strong "Red" image. The next day, it was revealed that the title track for the album will be "Dumb Dumb" and a teaser for the music video was released. After multiple teasers, on September 9, the album came out while the music video for "Dumb Dumb" came out the day before. The song was described as an uptempo pop dance track with a groovy beat and addictive hook, with the lyrics about a girl who can't help but act awkward around her crush. The group made their comeback stage on M! Countdown on September 10. The album was an immediate success which was received positively by critics, topping multiple national and international charts. The title song was critically acclaimed, placing high in various music charts, and winning multiple music shows. On December 18, the group took part in S.M. Entertainment's special winter project Winter Garden, alongside label-mates F(x) and BoA, releasing a digital single titled "Wish Tree". 2016: ''The Velvet'' and ''Russian Roulette'' ]] While promoting their last album at a press conference on September 8, 2015, the members and the company hinted at a follow-up album to The Red, ''with member Wendy confirming the release a month after. On March 1, an SM Entertainment representative confirmed the album, and 10 days later, an image of Yeri a pink dress appeared, with a hashtag confirming the title of the album to be ''The Velvet. The Velvet ''focuses on their smooth and soft "Velvet" image. After multiple teasers were dropped, the group confirmed the title song to be "One of These Nights" and a comeback date of March 16, but the date was delayed to a day later to ensure better high quality of work. On March 17, they released the album and the accompanying music video for the title song. The song was described was described as an R&B ballad with a polished rhythm, and was based on the Korean festival of Chilseok, which is celebrated on the seventh the day of the seventh month ("7월7일"), hence the romanization name. The original tale tells the story of lovers Jiknyeo and Gyeonwu, who were separated by the heavenly king and only allowed to meet on the seventh day of the seventh month of the lunar calendar. The song was a success, topping multiple charts and managing to win multiple music shows. ]]On August 19, it was announced that Red Velvet will make a comeback sometime in September. On September 1, the group’s website changed to an animation of a heart that’s pierced by an arrow reading the words ''Russian Roulette, ''and in their Instagram, they uploaded various pictures, forming a picture of Wendy. After multiple teasers, it was revealed that the title song will be the same name as the album, with a comeback date of September 7. On September 7, the album and the music video was released. The song "Russian Roulette" is described as a synthpop song that has an arcade sound feel with a retro 8-bit sound source. Its lyrics compare the process of winning someone's heart with a game of Russian roulette. On September 9, it was revealed that the comeback date for the album kept postponing, and on September 13, it was revealed that "Russian Roulette" was written before they debuted. They heard the song then, when they were still trainees, not realizing they would release it. The song was a success, placing high in multiple charts. 2017: ''Rookie ]]On January 20, it was announced that the group will have a comeback in February. Four days later, the first batch of teasers were released through SM Entertainment's official website and their official Instagram account, with the release date shown on one of the photos, with the comeback date at February 1 and the album title of Rookie, ''and it was confirmed the title song to be the same as the album. After multiple teasers, the album and the title song came out. The song "Rookie" was described as a pop-funk single that draws on Red Velvet’s unconventional musicality to combine low-key sing-speaking and synth beats before blasting into the saccharine hook of a chorus. The song was critical acclaimed, winning multiple music shows and topping multiple charts. Members * Irene (아이린) - leader, main rapper, lead dancer, vocalist, visual, face * Seulgi (슬기) - lead vocalist, main dancer * Wendy (웬디) - main vocalist * Joy (조이) - lead rapper, lead vocalist, dancer * Yeri (예리) - sub-rapper, dancer, vocalist, maknae Discography Studio albums * ''The Red (2015) Mini albums * Ice Cream Cake (2015) * The Velvet (2016) * Russian Roulette (2016) * Rookie (2017) Singles * "Happiness" (2014) * "Be Natural" (2014) * "Wish Tree" (2015) OSTs * "Telemonster OST" (2016) Gallery Official links * Website * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram Category:Female groups Category:Groups Category:SM Entertainment Category:2014 debuts